Decisión
by x.Kamii.x.Chan.x
Summary: Es mi decisión estar aquí contigo, fue mi decisión dejar mi mundo para pertenecer al tuyo. Van x Hitomi


**Nota: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

17/07/008  
18/07/008

* * *

**Decisión.**

Habían pasado cinco años desde que Hitomi había regresado a la Luna Fantasma, dejando a todos sus amigos que había hecho en Gaea, dejándolo a él.

Dejo de leer el tarot, ya que le traía muchos recuerdos de esa época de su vida que se dedicaba a salvar a todo un planeta.

--

"Voy a llegar tarde ¡rayos!"

Se escucha gritar a Hitomi que empieza a correr rápidamente hacia el paradero para esperar al autobús que la llevara a la universidad. Se dedicó a descansar unos minutos mientras esperaba al autobús. Tenía veinte años y estaba cursando el tercer año de Leyes.

Vio el autobús y lo hizo parar, para así ella poder subir y dirigirse a la facultad que estaba a 20 minutos en autobús.

'_Espero llegar a tiempo_'

Era lo que pensaba Hitomi y veía su reloj 9.00 y su primera clase era a las 9.25, odiaba llegar tarde a clases, ya que después no la dejaban entrar.

El autobús la deja en el paradero y ella se dispone a correr hacia la facultad de Leyes, cuando llega ve que su amiga Yukari la esta esperando.

"Hitomi pensé que no llegarías"

"Perdón pero es que me quede dormida, no sentí el despertador"

Hitomi dio sus respectivas explicaciones y fueron al aula, era una suerte de que las dos hayan querido estudiar lo mismo, así cuando llegaron a la universidad no se sintieron tan solas.

"Hitomi estudiaste para Derecho Administrativo"

"Si, me quede estudiando hasta muy tarde, por eso hoy me quede dormida"

Odiaba estudiar hasta altas horas de la noche pero ese ramo era bastante complejo para ella, y no pudo estudiar en la tarde ya que estaba en una escuela de atletismo y tuvo que ir para allá a entrenar.

"¿Cómo van las cosas con Yuki?"

"Somos amigos Yukari nada más, no se de donde sacas que tenemos algo"

"Vamos amiga no te pongas así pero es que se nota que le gustas y ti pareciera como si no te importara, me preocupas, desde hace cinco años que no te fijas en alguien"

Hitomi no respondió, sabía que lo que decía su amiga era verdad desde que había llegado de Gaea no se había fijado en nadie más, su corazón se había cerrado a la posibilidad del amor pero es que todavía no podía olvidarse de Van y le dolía el hecho de que nunca más lo vería.

"No te preocupes por mi Yukari, a lo mejor algún día aceptare salir con él"

"Me alegra escuchar eso, espero que sea pronto"

Se sintió mal mintiéndole a su amiga como lo estaba haciendo, ya que sabía que nunca iba a poder olvidar a su Van.

Estuvieron conversando un rato más sobre trivialidades cuando vieron que llego el profesor y empezó la clase. Hitomi estaba prestando atención al profesor cuando vio como caía una pluma afuera en el patio y la observo. Sintió como su pecho se contraía y le llenaba unas enormes ganas de llorar.

'_Porque no puedo volver a verte Van_'

Eso era lo que pensaba, porque no lo podía volver a ver, cuantas veces quiso volver a sentir sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo. Porque tuvo que darse cuenta de sus sentimientos cuando ya faltaba tan poco para que volviera a su planeta.

Quería volver a Gaea a estar con él a darle el beso que siempre quiso pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a darlo.

'_Van quiero olvidarte pero no puedo, no lo he podido lograr_'

Hitomi estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuan rápido había pasado la hora que ya había acabado la clase.

"Hitomi debemos irnos, ahora nos toca Derecho Administrativo ¡Hitomi!"

"¿Qué pasa Yukari?"

"Tenemos la prueba vamonos ahora"

"Si…"

Se fueron corriendo para poder llegar a tiempo, ya que se habían demorado por el hecho de que Hitomi tenía su mente en otro mundo.

Llegaron al aula y todavía no llegaba el profesor, se sentaron en los asientos y empezaron a repasar.

"Todos ordénense ahora mismo"

Hitomi despego su vista del cuaderno para ver que el profesor había llegado, guardo todo y espero a que el profesor empezara a entregar las pruebas para así empezar a desarrollarla.

'Rayos es solamente desarrollo'

Pensaba Hitomi mientras se disponía a leer la prueba y empezaba a desarrollarla.

Había pasado una hora y por fin Hitomi pudo terminar la prueba que fue bastante extensa, cuando se levanto de su asiento se dio cuenta de que habían muy pocas personas que habían terminado, por lo cual la mayoría del curso todavía estaba en la sala. Entre ellas su amiga Yukari.

'_Espero que le vaya bien a Yukari_'

Con ese pensamiento abandono el aula para pasear por la facultad.

"Hitomi, no deberías estar en clases"

"Yuki… lo que pasa es que estamos en prueba y tu?"

"Yo me quede dormido y llegue tarde a este bloque así que para el otro entrare"

"Vaya creo que entonces deberías dormir más temprano"

"Si, pero bueno quieres ir a la cafetería"

"Preferiría ir afuera si quieres me puedes acompañar"

"No gracias, lo que pasa es que estoy un poco resfriado y afuera hace frió y no quiero empeorar, pero en otra ocasión conversaremos mas adiós"

"Adiós"

Observa como Yuki se aleja de ella, Yukari tiene razón el la quiere pero ella no puede corresponder sus sentimientos, su corazón es de otro le gustaría poder decirle pero no quiere deprimirlo. El es muy guapo puede tener a todas las mujeres que el quisiera pero a ella no.

'_Porque tengo que seguir amarrada a ti Van, porque todavía no puedo olvidarte_'

Le dolía seguir enamorada de una persona que jamás iba a poder ver otra vez, dolía despertar cada mañana encontrándose con la realidad, no con los sueños que la dominaban en la noche donde ellos dos se reencuentran y están juntos para siempre.

'_Los sueños son solo eso sueños, ¿cuándo será el día en que deje de aferrarme a ellos?_'

Hizo lo posible por rehacer su vida o seguir con ella, excepto una cosa dejo de ver el tarot, le traía todos los momentos que vivió en ese planeta, y nunca pudo olvidarlo.

Era igual que su abuela, enamorada de alguien a quien nunca iba a poder ver, sufriría el mismo destino que ella.

Empezó a correr hacia fuera del establecimiento, hasta un árbol que siempre le había causado paz, se sentó debajo de él y rompió a llorar.

"Van quiero estar contigo otra vez, pero esta vez para siempre te extraño tanto"

Decía mientras mas lagrimas se iban acumulando en sus ojos y las dejaba caer de apoco. Odiaba sentir esta tristeza, saber que todos sus intentos por olvidar y rehacer su vida eran en vano.

"Hitomi ¿qué te pasa? ¿por qué lloras?"

Siente que Yukari la abraza y sigue llorando con toda la pena que tiene. No lo evita no lo controla quería irse de su planeta y estar con Van.

"Yukari me quiero ir de este mundo, ya no pertenezco aquí"

"Hitomi no digas eso tu lugar es aquí con tu familia, con nosotros"

"No Yukari y tu lo sabes, mi lugar es en Gaea en el lugar donde estuve 5 años atrás"

Yukari la abrazó, sabía que Hitomi tenía razón, se dio cuenta la primera vez que la vio después de haber desaparecido; ya no era la misma había cambiado, dejo de leer el tarot se le veía triste, muchas veces vio ojeras en sus ojos como si hubiese llorado horas y horas, pero siempre lo oculto poniendo distintas excusas.

"Amiga si eso es lo que dices y crees entonces espero que puedas volver a Gaea"

Dijo Yukari mientras unas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos iba a extrañar a su amiga si es que lograba irse de ese mundo pero sabía que iba a ser lo mejor para ella.

"Espero que tengas suerte y puedas ir a ese mundo"

"Gracias Yukari, gracias si me voy de este mundo nunca te voy a olvidar fuiste, eres y serás mi mejor amiga"

La abrazo y derramo unas cuantas lágrimas más, sabía que la iba a extrañar pero quería ser feliz. Ahora tenía el presentimiento que ahora se podría ir, nada la unía a este mundo su madre hace bastante tiempo le había dicho que no servía de nada que estuviera en ese mundo si no era feliz, pero no quería dejar a su mejor amiga.

"Yukari te voy a extrañar"

"Yo igual Hitomi, pero haya tu serás feliz"

Hitomi le dedicó una sonrisa a Yukari para después irse a su casa.

Llego a su casa y saco sus cartas del tarot, apenas las vio rompió a llorar, durante cinco años no las toco y ahora no se atrevía a ver sus cartas por temor a que les dictaran que ella no estaría con la persona que amaba.

'_Van quiero estar contigo para siempre, esa es mi decisión_'

--

"_Van quiero estar contigo para siempre, esa es mi decisión_"

Se quedo sorprendido al escuchar esa petición, pero sobretodo al escuchar su voz. Hace cinco años que no la escuchaba, todos los días soñaba que se encontraban nuevamente.

'_Hitomi yo igual quiero estar contigo, vuelve por favor…_'

Ella lo extraña, igual como el la extraña quiere estar con ella volver a abrazarla y poder darle ese beso que siempre quiso pero nunca se atrevió.

Cierra los ojos para poder concentrarse en su objetivo que ella venga a él.

"Hitomi vuelve, te lo pido"

El dije que Hitomi le regalo empieza a brillar, Van abre los ojos y ve que una columna de luz aparece, la misma que trajo y se llevo a Hitomi.

--

"_Hitomi vuelve, te lo pido_"

Van la esta llamando, Hitomi cierra los ojos y empieza a desear con todo su corazón estar con él, regresar a Gaea para nunca más irse.

La columna de luz llega a la casa de Hitomi, la columna envuelve a toda la casa, Hitomi abre los ojos y sonríe. Esta feliz, sabes que después de cinco años volverá a ver a su amado Van.

Siente elevarse de a poco, cierra los ojos como un acto reflejo, esperará hasta que vuelva a tocar tierra para ver si llego a Gaea.

"Madre, Yukari a todos los extrañare adiós"

Es lo ultimo que dice antes de que la columna de luz desaparezca llevándola al lugar que desde hace cinco deseo volver Gaea.

La columna desaparece y deja a Hitomi sola en un bosque, llora de felicidad, sabe que esta en Gaea nuevamente.

"Estoy aquí por fin, después de cinco años por fin pude volver"

Empieza a caminar a través del bosque buscando una salida, quiere ir a Fanelia donde esta su amado, Van.

"Hitomi estas ahí"

Su cuerpo se paraliza al escuchar su voz, no puede creer que sea él, se voltea para ver quien es y confirma sus sospechas es Van quien esta frente suyo.

"Van eres tu"

No puede mas y corre para alcanzarlo y lanzarse a sus brazos, el la recibe gustoso, se miran y sonríen no tiene palabras para expresar lo que están sintiendo en estos momentos.

"Van… te extrañe tanto estos cinco años"

"Yo igual Hitomi, yo igual"

Se vuelven a mirar a los ojos y se quedan así por unos instantes hasta que Van decide dar el primer paso. Acerca su rostro lentamente al de Hitomi, ella por respuesta cierra los ojos esperando el momento que por fin llega. Siente los labios de Van cubrir los suyos y ambos sienten una felicidad inexplicable, sus labios empiezan a moverse lentamente, se sienten felices, completos como si nada pudiese acabar con su felicidad.

"Te amo"

Los dos sonríen, por decir lo que sienten al mismo tiempo, vuelven a unir sus labios, pero esta vez en un beso mas apasionado. Hitomi siente como Van la atrae mas hacia el, ella coloca sus brazos en el cuello de el haciendo el beso más profundo. La lengua de Van se abre paso a la boca de Hitomi quien lo acepta gustosa haciendo que sus lenguas se encuentren formando una lucha donde no hay ganador ni perdedor, donde el único fin es demostrar cuanto se habían extrañado.

Se separan lentamente al empezar a quedar sin aire, se ven y abrazan, deseando que ese momento no acabara nunca.

"Hitomi promete que nunca te alejaras de mi"

"Te lo prometo Van, porque esta vez es diferente estoy acá porque quiero, no por obligación, el quedarme fue mi decisión"

Se miran, ya que no necesitan decir nada mas, con una mirada se pueden decir todo lo que piensan y sienten, juntas sus labios en un beso suave y tierno sellando así la promesa de no separarse nunca más, ya que esa era la decisión que ambos habían tomado.

FIN

* * *

**N/A:** Hola!! espero que les haya gustado este one-shot, hace días que estaba rondando por mi cabeza, es el primer fic que hago de Escaflowne y espero seguir haciendo otros si quieren opinar sobre el fic no duden en dejar un reviews, cualquier critica constructiva la tomo en cuenta.

Nos leemos!

Adiós.


End file.
